


A Deal Is a Deal

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT Drabbles [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Love you Ben!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben changes some stuff on the website and doesn't expect this to happen. I know this may never happen and I as sure hope it never does. Love you Ben!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal Is a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this a message to you all.

Ben walks into the office on a normal day and greets whoever he can happily, actually he's extra happy. Today was special to him and some people took notice and decided to ask and all he said was, "It's a secret." He sits down at his desk and fires up his laptop. He recently made an adjustment in the RoosterTeeth website and he was excited to see the community's response. Though, that wasn't the real reason why he was happy.

With a click of the mouse, the website shows and his inbox is practically filled with messages. Where he goes first, is his comment section on his profile and immediately frowns at what he saw. The comments were non-stop and he just read every single one. He reads aloud, "None of the videos work anymore! You broke the website! How did you ever become the web designer for RoosterTeeth?!" Luckily, no one was in the room.

He never thought that it would be this bad, he never thought that it would happen to him. The fans, hating him because he just made a single mistake and it crushed him. Ben closes his laptop unable to look at the horrifying messages that pierced his heart. It made him feel horrible and before he knew it he was crying in his hands, but could still hear the people yell at him for his mistake. He couldn't stand it any longer and he bolts out of the office as some try to ask what's wrong, but he ignores all of them.

I'm sorry! Just please stop! Ben could still hear the voices and it was non-stop, they were clouding his mind. He just wanted them to stop yelling. He was in his car crying when he heard a knock on the window.

"Ben, you alright?" He immediately wipes his tears and looks through the window to see Burnie.

Ben opens the door and gets out, "Yea, yea I'm fine. Nooo problem." Ben lies and starts walking back to the office and he actually sounded believable.

Burnie furrows his eyebrows and looks at Ben worriedly, "Ben, what happened?" He places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

That's all it took, Ben's eyes just starts to water again and starts to cry. Burnie pulls him in for a hug and strokes his back, "They hate me!" Ben says.

"Ben, you even said you would be unaffected by this."

"Wait, you know?" Ben looks up at Burnie with watery eyes.

"You left your laptop on." Burnie smiles. "How 'bout this? I tell all those fuckers to piss off on the podcast later and you be happy again. We have a deal?"

Ben sniffs and nods, "Deal."

"Good." Burnie wipes away his tears. "Now come on, we have work to do. I'll tell Gus to put you on the podcast later."

...

Ten minutes before the podcast starts and Ben is having second thoughts. He locks himself in the bathroom and in the mirror he looks horrible. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were puffy because he cried recently. He stares down at the razor on the counter and reaches for it, but a part of him is telling him not to. Ben finally picks it up and puts it on his arm, but doesn't cut.

...

The podcast set is ready for the podcast, but who they were missing was Ben. "Burnie, if Ben doesn't get here in the next five minutes, he's off the show." Gus states as Burnie quickly leaves to look for Ben.

"Ben! Hey, Ben! You around here?!" Burnie yells throughout the office. He notices the locked bathroom door next to the kitchen and he walks over to it. He knocks, "Ben, you in there?"

The brit accidentally cuts his arm from the sudden startle and he is now bleeding on the counter. He grabs towels and tries to clean up the mess, "Just a second!" Ben wraps towels around his arm to prevent it from bleeding more.

Burnie knocks again, "Ben?" He says with a hint of concern in his voice. "Ben, open this door please."

The counter is cleaned, but now he had to deal with his arm, "I'll be out in a sec!" He replies and he throws away the blood covered towels in the trash and gets more around his arm.

"Ben, please open the door now." He commands, but not too forcefully.

"Hold on!" Ben yells and cleans up blood that dripped onto the floor. He hears the door unlock and he gets up immediately holding his arm with towels.

Burnie gasps, "Ben, we had a deal." Burnie says shocked.

"I know, I know, but I kept getting messages and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry, Burnie." Ben apologizes as Burnie walks over cleaning his wound properly and puts a bandage on it.

"There," he pats down on the bandage softly, "now promise me you won't do this anymore."

"I promise." Ben says.

Burnie smiles and kisses his forehead, "Let's go to the podcast before Gus yells at us." He takes Ben's other hand, that isn't injured, and pulls him out of the building towards the Annex. They make it to the podcast just in time.

"Alright, before we start what we're going to talk about today on the podcast; I'm going to say right now. You fuckers better piss off Ben or else. You get the message? Alright, I'm done, that's all I wanted to say." Burnie announces and Ben smiles. "That's literally all I wanted to say. So, if I see you giving shit to Ben, you're gonna have a little talk with my fist." He holds up his fist. "Understood? Good. Fuckers better lay off." The rest of the day Ben was happy again and fixed the changes he made to the website, so everything was working. He knew that that he would never try cutting again.


End file.
